


Shiver [VID]

by Quiet_Paranoiac, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: The Tudors (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Minor Character Death, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, bunch of other characters (like Chapuys) working for Richard and Mary, but this is basically a crossover fairytale so don't look for logic, political damsel in distress, the Boleyns and Henry VIII are (dying) here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Злая и не слишком законная мачеха хотела бы вычеркнуть принцессу Марию не только из порядка наследования, но и из списков живых.Сторонники принцессы находят спасителя — на престоле соседнего королевства.♫: Adna — "Shiver"
Relationships: Richard III of England/Mary I of England
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_T





	Shiver [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: The White Queen, The Tudors; La corona partida (2016), Mary Queen of Scots (2013), Maximilian – Das Spiel von Macht und Liebe (s01), Medici (s01-02), The Hollow Crown (s02), The Other Boleyn Girl (2008), The Spanish Princess (s01-02), Wolf Hall (s01); +войсоверы — Barkskins (s01), Moonfleet (2013), Radioactive (2019), The Moth Diaries (2011), Mary Queen of Scots (2018)


End file.
